


I'll Wear Your T-shirt

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, F/M, Morning After, Prompt writing, Sexual Encounter, hello Slash 'n Burn relationship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good morning, hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt," she waggled her eyebrows at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wear Your T-shirt

Adam blinked staring at the ceiling as the ray of sunlight smacked him in the face. He groaning, pulling himself up onto his elbows and staring at the source of the noise. The girl grinned at him, raising a perfectly groomed blonde brow at him and held her arms open performing a small turn and returning to her original position now with her hands on her hips. "Good morning, hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt," she waggled her eyebrows at him.

Adam stared, blinking almost owlishly at the female before flopping back in his bed and staring back up at the ceiling. _Why did he sleep with Blake’s best friend?_ He kept asking this in the safety of his mind—until the female that cause this inner _panic_ (he wasn’t freaking out okay!) flopped down beside him. Her fingers trailing up and over his uncovered chest.

He was mostly just stuck on the whole thing of _having a crush_ on Blake, and instead of doing anything Drunk!Adam took to sleeping with Blake’s best friend instead. Wow, he was an asshole. “I know you have a thing for Blake,” Yang spoke running a hand up his neck now and cupping his cheek, “and I’m honestly not looking for a relationship. Just some fun y’know?”

Okay, so Adam felt better about that. Less guilty—drunk!Adam could be a bit of an asshole for sober!Adam and fucking over himself with potential relationships was a long standing thing in his life. Hey, shit happens at high school parties where people find it hot and/or entertaining to get the bisexual guys to make out with each other—and when he’s drunk, Adam doesn’t really care all that much about being sexualized and put into situations that were _rude_.

As long as nothing insulting came up about being a Faunus—that made him loose his shit, even sober.

“I’ve woken up next to worse people,” he teased leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. Hey, it wasn’t like he was _dating_ or even _considering_ dating her. Plus, she already established that she didn’t want anything but a fun time out of this—and a fun time is something that Adam could relate to.

Finals just finished and Adam needed a little release of stress.

“You’re not going to be needing that shirt for much longer,” he voiced between kisses. She pulled away, waggling her eyebrows at him.

“Well then!” she laughed quickly pulling the shirt back over her head and towards the dresser that the shirt had come from. He rolled over her, tucking her against his chest as kissed the shell of her ear.


End file.
